Cranberry and Raspberry
Cranberry and Raspberry is fanon characters of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Cranberry and Raspberry are humanoid berries who worked as gardeners, they both do their best to make their gardens grew. Cranberry is a small 8-years old boy meanwhile Raspberry is a large woman who 30s. While they work, Cranberry can be seen playing around the garden or picking some fruits for meals, this because he's a child. Raspberry is mother-like figure for Cranberry and he is more like a child of her. They both barely seen separated from each others, if they do, then Cranberry is mostly seen with other children while Raspberry is more with adults e.g. Pop or Ms. Apples. They both live in fruit-like house, Cranberry's room is colored scarlet and filled with toys and children's books, and Raspberry's room is colored pinkish red and filled with books, flowers and paintings of plants. Not to mention that Raspberry really loves reading books and tells the story to Cranberry. Their deaths mostly involve being burned, sliced, sharp objects and fires. Personality and Characteristic Cranberry is a playful, cheerful and hyperactive boy, meanwhile Raspberry is polite, kind and wise. They both are like mother and son to each others. Raspberry is also hard-working and diligent, as she'll not make her garden wither and dry. and do her best to do her work. She is a bit neat-freak but still sane. Cranberry is obviously playful and hyperactive due his ages, he's quite mischievous and lazy, but he still work. He tends to be childish and naive, he can be amazed by something other than plants, such as cars or planes or computers or so on. Cranberry is known to be an animal lover, he loves cats, birds and even insects. Cranberry has ADHD and autism, he always don't attention his garden or Raspberry tells to him about subjects. Raspberry is very caring and protective toward him, she don't want him involved in troubles. If one of them get killed/died, the survived will mourn down or cry over his/her deaths. Physical Appearance Cranberry and Raspberry have pinkish skin, red colored hair, and green eyes. Cranberry has freckles and his hair is curly, meanwhile Raspberry has a beauty mark below her right eye and her hair is long and wavy. Cranberry wears green striped shirt with blue overall on it and a pair of boots, Raspberry wears green dress, green leggings and black Mary Jane shoes. Raspberry is usually seen carrying an umbrella for protecting her from sun. Episodes Starring *Berry-Go-Round Featuring TBD Appearances TBD Fates Deaths TBD Injuries TBD Trivia *They both based off Steven and Rose Quartz from Steven Universe. *They both inspired from Strawberry Shortcake's shows. *Cranberry was based on the creator's younger brother. Both are hyperactive and mischievous. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Children Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Children Category:Duo Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Humans Category:Human Fan Characters Category:Non-animals Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters with relatives